


Aloha/Army One-Shot Collection

by AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot Collection, Shovel Talk, just aloha and army being gay don't mind me, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED/pseuds/AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED
Summary: Just a bunch of Aloha and Army one-shots because I can.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Aloha/Army One-Shot Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army and Forge were supposed to get lunch together.
> 
> Aloha decides to tag along.

Aloha and Army walked hand-in-hand through Inkopolis. The orange and pink S4 chatted about trivial topics and laughed at each other's jokes, stars in their eyes and smiles on their faces. Another orange inkling tagged along behind them, sometimes adding to their conversations but otherwise staying quiet. Her orange eyes were trained on the back of Aloha's neck, silently sizing him up and staring him down. Nothing was wrong with him at first glance, but Forge was ready to find something and exploit it, just like she did in battle. 

The trio arrived at Crusty Sean's at precisely noon, just on time like all of Team Orange was. Inklings and Octolings milled around, talking and eating with their friends. Weapons were sitting at their feet after a morning of Turfing, Ranked, and Leaguing. Some of the diners looked up and said a greeting to the two S4 and the co-captain. Aloha smiled and waved to the other cephalopods. Army nodded as a greeting, Forge just kept staring at Aloha. 

Aloha and Army took a seat at one of the vacant tables next to Crusty Sean's food truck, Forge quickly pulling up a seat next to Aloha. After just sitting and talking for a little bit, the trio stood to go get their food from the Crust Bucket. Army ordered a Seanwich with a main-up guava smoothie and Aloha got a Schwaffle and sub saver berry smoothie. Forge just asked for a special saver latte and quietly payed for the drink before returning to her seat and listening to Army and Aloha bicker over who was going to pay.

It was eventually decided that they were going to pay for each of their separate meals, but Aloha slapped down a few tickets before Army could fish them from his pockets. Army sighed in defeat, but returned to his seat with food in hand. Aloha cackled in victory and plopped down in the metal chair, making it lightly scrape against the asphalt. Army rolled his eyes lovingly, a small smile teasing at the corners of his mouth. 

"So," Aloha started with a bite of his Schwaffle. "How's Team Orange holding up this season?"

Army shrugged. "We're doing well, thank you for asking, Aloha. We've recently won a few tournaments and enlisted in the annual Square King Cup coming up. Hopefully, because Emperor won't be participating, we could claim the first place title, right Forge?"

The mentioned co-captain's ears perked up upon hearing her name. "Hmm? Oh, yes. We're doing well, our defense is much better then last season, and we've crafted dozens of new plans for all sorts of occasions. We don't want another Team Blue incident." Forge visibly shuddered when she mentioned the ridiculous team. 

Aloha's nose scrunched up at the mention of Goggle's team. "Yeah, Team Blue is... something alright."

Both Forge and Army nodded, agreeing with Aloha's statement.

"What about you, Aloha?" Army inquired, sipping his drink.

"Yeah, Team Pink? We're doing freaking awesome!" He replied with a smirk. "Between surfing and partying, we don't have a ton of time for Turf, but when we do, we dominate!" 

Forge subtly rolled her eyes. Team Pink had always rubbed her the wrong way. She liked Aloha enough, but something about him made Forge feel uneasy. When Army first told her that he had started dating the pink party animal, she was skeptical to say the least. Today was supposed to be her day out with her best friend, just the two of them getting food and hanging out without the pressure of Turfing or worrying about making plans. Forge didn't know Aloha was coming until Army texted her five minutes before she left. She was disappointed, left feeling robbed from a good time out with her best friend. With the stress and work from being the main strategizer in two powerful teams, Army didn't have a lot of time for leisure activities such as getting lunch with friends. 

Forge felt like a third wheel. But she would never admit that, never in a million years. Army went through hell and back when he was younger for being gay in a conservative family, but now he was happy and Forge didn't want to ruin that. That was just like her. Always willing to give up her own happiness if it made someone else feel good. 

"That's... great Aloha," Forge said through a fake smile. "Glad to know that Team Pink is doing fine!"

Aloha beamed and turned to Army to talk about something they were both extremely invested in, probably something stupid Skull did in the last S4 meeting. Forge tuned them out, busying herself with silently sipping her drink and studying the square. Every now and then, she would catch someone staring at the trio before they promptly turned away upon being caught. 

Bored with observing the strangers, she turned her attention to the duo sitting across from her. She noted how Army's fiery orange eyes lit up when Aloha spoke and how invested her leader seemed when speaking to the party animal. Forge was under the impression that Team Pink was nothing but a bunch of slackers and delinquents, and assumed that her team felt the same. Army and Aloha was truly a shock for her. Nothing she would've expected.

Forge shook her drink, sighing when noticing it was empty. "Hey, Army," She lightly poked her leader's leg under the table with her foot. "Can you go get me another drink?" She slapped a fresh ticket down on the table. "You know what I like."

Army nodded, grabbing the ticket and excusing himself. Once satisfied that her leader was out of earshot, Forge turned to her right and snatched Aloha's collar bringing him close. Aloha squeaked, but made no move to free himself.

"Listen here, Aloha, because I will only say this once," She muttered quietly into his ear. She could hear the pink S4 gulp and nod. "You make Army happier than anything on this planet. I have never seen him smile this much in the years that I've known him. He deserves the best and if you don't give him anything but the best, there'll be hell to pay, got it?" Aloha's eyes were huge and his mouth slightly open. He never expected this from quiet and mild-mannered Forge. "If you ever do anything to him, I will not hesitate to find you and make you regret your entire existence. The second you make him cry will be your last, the instant you hurt him I'll inflict that harm on you tenfold. If you break his heart, I will break you. Am I clear?"

Aloha nodded frantically under her and Forge released his shirt from her grasp. "Good," She said, the intimidating demeanor immediately falling away when Army returned with her drink. "Thank you!" She smiled and took the drink from her leader. Forge didn't wait to get right into the beverage. It was nice and cold on a hot summer day.

Army looked over the duo. "Is everything alright?" He asked slowly, gaze narrowing suspiciously.

"Yep," Forge answered, taking another long sip of her drink.

"Just fine," Aloha supplied, voice an octave higher. Forge shot him a side glare, a small warning to watch his words and tone.

Army shrugged and took his seat, not bothering to interrogate any further. He glanced over at Forge. The way Aloha's eyes nervously flickered over to the Rapid Blaster main cued the orange drill sergeant on exactly what happened. He didn't need to be a genius to know that Forge had threatened Aloha.

Shovel talk.

Army sighed, going back to the remaining bit of his Seanwich. He would talk with Forge later about her one-on-one conversation with Aloha, but for now he enjoyed the rest of his meal with the two most important people in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forge could kick my ass and I would thank her.
> 
> But yes, overprotective Forge is my favorite thing. She needs waaaay more love. (I'm looking at you, Sankichi Hinodeya you coward.)
> 
> But thank you so much for reading beautiful people!! :DD <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos always keep me motivated! :D


End file.
